Cell Block Tango
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Amy is a underground vigilante that assassinates society's most unwanted men. She is cold, calculating, manipulative, and mean. She has no remorse and does not think twice when given a target. But what happens when that target is an old friend she starts to catch forbidden feelings for? Will Amy execute him and forever be nothing but a void? Or will she finally be shown true love?
1. Malchik Gay

**A/N: I am having such nostalgia being here once again almost three/four years later. I have decided to do one last Sonic fanfiction just for old time sake. Looking back at my previous fanfiction, I was a typical teenager obsessed with Degrassi and drama from high school. It still brings a smile to my face to know how far I have come as a writer and how I have grown. With that being said, please enjoy my newest dark twisted fantasy. As we all know, I own nothing and this is purely fan made. **

**The character 'Avarice' belongs to my good friend RockNRoll. I suggest you check him out. He has some great, action-packed, adrenaline pumping fiction if you are ever interested and need a break from this kitten who just simply loves sexy, on-edge writing ^_^. Enjoy**

**Avarice**

**By: SensuallyPassionate**

**Chapter Theme Song: 'Malchik Gay' by: T.A.T.U  
**

Malchik Gay! Malchik Gay!

He had the heart for another, leaving me standing in the rain looking like a stupid love-struck teenager with a soggy picnic basket filled to the brim with cucumber sandwiches, strawberry yogurt, potato chips and freshly-squeezed limeade. I had forgotten my umbrella that evening and returned home drenched, with a nasty cough, and some uneaten food in a mildewed straw basket. When we kissed, it was electrifying. When we touched, it was intensifying. When we made love, it was mesmerizing. He was the only person I had ever allowed into my heart, my mind, my soul aside from that infamous blue devil. I never would have guessed he would have turned out to be a lover of cocks; and no, I don't mean the chicken. If only he could look at me the way he looks at him. Then, and only then would my life have some sort of meaning. I wouldn't be as clueless as to who or what I am and what I have to offer in this world. I wouldn't resort to shielding myself from those who may hurt me by hurting those I get close to. I would not dare shatter every man that walks through my bedroom door thinking they found the love of their life. I wouldn't, then, kill them as directed. No, I wouldn't. I couldn't. Sonic was to be expected, but Espio was not. I had gotten accustomed to Sonic's rejections well before he grew tired of me. A girl can simply wish she could be saved from herself. Until then…

"Light it."

I lit her cigarette, then mine, throwing then useless match onto the awaiting body. Avarice had soaked that sucker good in petroleum. She had a vendetta against this one; an old score to settle that she now considered to be even. Details are sketchy but in a synopsis, he raped her back when she was sixteen and was one of Eggman's old allies. He met her during my time with Sonic; back when I was being Godly and saintly trying to save the world from destruction and chaos of evildoers. Funny how ironic life can be. You become the one thing you swore you would protect yourself and the world from.

"Like fireworks on the fourth."

I inhaled, exhaled quietly blowing the smoke into the growing flames. "Sure is pretty." Avarice nodded. "You let 'Ace' know the job is done?"

"Sure did." She beamed, taking a drag herself and blowing it in my direction. I watched uninterested as she adjusted that cheap push-up bra she had gotten from some outlet mall a few miles out. It made her chest look ten times better- enough to even rival seductress Rouge herself- but looked highly uncomfortable. "He already wired the funds into our account. I believe it was about ten grand each."

"Nice." I took one last look at what used to be a person, returning back to Avarice. "You ok?"

There was a small silence before either one of us spoke. "Avarice?"

"Yes, I am ok." She spit on the charring carcass before heading back to the apartment. "We better pack up before the neighbors get a whiff of this God-awful smell. I knew it wouldn't exactly be strawberries and champagne but this fat ass should have ate a little bit more healthy. An apple or some type of non-greasy item would have helped in the least."

I chuckled, beginning to follow her. "So you aren't phased by the smell of normal burning flesh, just the flesh of burning fat people?"

"Fat rapist in particular."

"Well…" I took one last glimpse at the flame. Sparks of orange, yellow, and red danced effortlessly within clouds of black and grey smoke. They caressed the midnight air delicately as they glided upward, spreading the aroma of death, smoke, and, oddly, pork into the starless sky. Small embers started to form at the base of the man's feet- or at least I think they were. It was hard to tell considering how the man's body ignited instantaneously like a tree on Christmas. Avarice was heavy handed with the three gallons of gas she had reserved for the commemorative occasion. Small, angry cracks could be heard as the sound of flesh charring against flamed fabric echoed throughout the backyard of the abandoned apartment building. The neighborhood was desolate and long-forgotten, but still had a police presence for the limited number of residents that paid homage to their childhood homes. It surely was a sight to see. "He had it coming."

"We better head back to the hotel to get some sleep." Avarice grabbed my gloved hand and pulled my delicate frame closer to hers. Her soft breasts meshed well together with mine, our skin touching gently. A small kiss was placed upon my lips as skilled hands began to trace the contours of my spine. "Hm?"

I nodded, kissing back. I wrapped my arms around her neck and gracefully led up against a neighboring fence. I attacked her neck with small nipping, kissing, and sucking to leave my mark on her tender flesh. Her moans cascaded into the moonlight as her hands roamed every inch of my body. Avarice and I were in no way homosexual. I would not even go as far as saying we are bisexual. We sleep and kill evil men for a living for heaven sake. However, Avarice and I have been through enough heart ache to know that allowing men into our_ hearts _is forbidden. With her rape, abuse from countless of men, and my emotional turmoil with chasing Sonic throughout most of my entire life and having been emotionally scarred by loving Espio, we both sworn off men for good. It just seemed better this way. Avarice and I are simply friends…with minor benefits. We sleep with each other on occasion for the hell of it, just to spice things up and keep things interesting; but it never got serious.

Taking her hand, I guided her into the apartment complex to collect our things, stealing a few heated kisses in between to keep her in the mood. The high-pitch sound of police sirens echoed into the night as authorities neared. Took someone long enough to call the damn police. Avarice and I never leave a scene until we hear the satisfaction of a police siren. Giving one last kiss to the devious feline, I clasped on my helmet and waited for her manicured fingertips to become embedded against my belt buckle before pulling off into the night.


	2. Cell Block Tango

**A/N: I am taking a leave of absence from my laptop for a little over a week so I decided to give another chapter as compensation. I know how I get when I am lazy; and seeing how this is my last year until I graduate and go to obtain my Masters in Public Health in the summer, I will be VERY busy. So, here it is darlings. Enjoy my dark twisted fantasies. **

**SN: Thank you to my reviewers. To the one with the comment about my parents, I had to give that one a chuckle. I forget majority of the writers on are still in high school. Trust me darlings, I live alone so I can get as dark as my heart desires. Turns out better for the both of us, yes? ^_^**

**Chapter theme song: 'Cell Block Tango' by: The Six Merry Murderesses of the Broadway Play 'Chicago'**

_Pop…Six…Squish…Uh-Uh…Cicero…Lipchitz_

The neon pink I had picked to match my hair was actually a rather ugly color on my fingernails. It looked exquisite in the bottle, resembling the most mouth-watering cotton-candy to be freshly spun at a local state fair, but looked like crap against my fair, peach complexion. It was too water based and you would need about seven different coats just to get a decent layer to stay on straight. I guess that is why it was only a dollar from this local general store I had stopped by on my back yesterday evening. To make things even more of a Greek tragedy, I had chipped almost every one of my nails courtesy of Bernie. You would think he would have less of a fight in him after a little bit of oxycodone in his system.

Bernie was my latest victim, and one of my favorites; a renowned necrophilia that enjoyed videotaping himself with the bodies of the elderly and weak. 'Ace' had emailed me his profile about a week after Avarice and I took out her rapist with a few gallons of petroleum and a dollar matchbook. I met him at a local diner, like I do with most of my 'clientele', and stirred up a conversation. It was rather late, close to midnight, so it was a perfect time for me to make my move- almost impeccable actually. I donned a red, lace dress that hugged my curves in all the right angles with a deep, plunging neckline that gave an in-depth glimpse of my rather perky assets. My quills were in a high bun, a single curl gracing my dolled face as my six-inch stilettos clacked loudly against the tiled floor of the restaurant. He immediately saw me as I entered and had that lustful look in his eye that screamed of sex. By the time I had arrived, he had already downed a few fruity drinks and was feeling a bit too happy for my pleasure. A little flirting here and some lip-biting there, I had the poor sap in my hotel room no later than 1:30. One thing led to another and shortly after some lazy loving and one last drink with a special additive, an accident occurred. He ran into my knife…he ran into my knife ten times.

So, because of Bernie, I am reapplying the ugly cheap pink polish to my nails as I watch Avarice and Rogue dispose of any evidence and douse the entire room with bleach and lemon-scented ammonia. Avarice took a position as part of housekeeping in the hotel where we live as Rouge moved up the ranks from porter of the public bathrooms to General Manager. 'Ace' required we work from the inside out, so we made sure to cover our basis when it came down to our occupation; as well as covering our butts when it came to avoiding the authorities. I knew later on this evening Avarice would take Bernie down to the hotel's boiler room and assure that he would have been nothing more than a mere name in the city's census while Rogue would use her managerial position to erase any security camera footage and documentation that could link him to the hotel. I just had to sit here and look pretty; polish my nails until it was time to grab a bite to eat from this new little French bistro that opened a few miles out near Central City.

I am not an evil person. I am just a good girl done wrong. I used to be a complete saint, saving the world from Robotnik and his drones with the famed hero, Sonic the hedgehog and his plethora of allies. I used to even be a part of a team: Team Rose to be precise. With me ex-best friend, Cream the Rabbit, and our mutual friend, Big the Cat, we would go about helping Sonic save the day; earning medals for our bravery from the mayor, honored in parades, idolized by the public. I had the good life, the ideal one. Things were going quite well for me until I got involved with Sonic. After years of rejecting my advances, one random evening he invited me to his hotel room and after an hour of spitting complete bullshit to me about his undying love for me and how he was too afraid to confess his love when I had wanted him to, I lost my virginity. I'd be lying if I said that night was a distant memory; that is the furthest thing from the truth. I can still feel the soft kiss of his lips upon my own, my shaky hands struggling to remove my signature pink dress as Sonic gently began to lay me against the soft fabric of the white cotton sheets, his ungloved palms slowly stroking my inner-thighs, the soft timbre of a grand piano that drifted from the downstairs patio and into the open antique windows, the quiet hush of the sheer, cream curtains flapping gracefully against the soft breeze of the beach. I remember it all. Every moment, every touch, every kiss. I cannot erase any of it, I have tried. We had tried a 'relationship' for a few months but Sonic had other plans. I found out from Knuckles that he was seeing Sally Acorn behind my back and had plans on proposing to her when the time was right. Needless to say he did not deny any of the accusations and decided to end our short-lived relationship then and there. I dropped to my knees, bawling like a newborn, and begged him to stay with me. I clasped onto this leg like a stubborn virus and didn't let go. It was Tails who removed me after almost ten minutes of my screaming and Sonic's raged kicking. I simply stood there, dumbfounded, heartbroken, and numb to the core. For months I sulked and tried to get Sonic back, even stooping as low as to physically assault Sally Acorn. Sonic did not take well to that and threatened me with violence if I interfered with his life again. So…I left. I exiled myself and allowed myself to become a complete shut-in. I quit Team Rose, took solace on Angel Island, and destroyed my psyche.

I remained like that until I met…him…Espio. He was, and still is, a good friend of Knuckles and we met on Carnival Island. Cream had urged me to come along with her and Miles for an afternoon of fun and excitement to get my mind right again. She and I remained in contact even after I took a self-imposed moment of solitude, though no one else did. I felt awkward in being a third wheel but I went anyway, only because Cream hadn't seen me in almost a year. I met Espio in line for a corn dog. I knew of him and knew he was another one of Sonic's allies, but I did not know him. I accidentally bumped into him and tried to apologize. His voice was calm, almost serious, but not threatening. He said it was a simple mistake and to not make a big deal out of something so small. A few hours later, I stood in line to ride the famed eighty-story Ferris wheel that made Carnival Island notorious and saw Espio about to get on. It was the last ride of the evening and just as I was about to turn around and find something else to get into, he called out my name and invited me to be his partner. We talked and had the divine opportunity to get to know each other during the supposed ten minute ride- not even counting the half hour we were stuck at the very top due to equipment malfunctions. I thought things were beginning to look up for me. Though Espio was the quiet, calm, serious type, he was a gentleman and had a great sense of humor. He offered me his jacket when I mentioned I was cold, bought be a funnel cake once we were off that death trap they called an amusement ride, and even slow danced with me to one of the songs a local band had played during their set on stage during the midnight concert. I didn't exactly get my hopes up too quickly, but it was a good change of pace from my usual evenings on the desolate Angel Island of doing absolutely nothing but feeling sorry for myself. We kept in contact and he would come see me on Angel Island and I at his home. Things began to look up and I was beginning to feel like myself again.

Weeks passed and he and I were beginning to grow somewhat serious. After he cooked me dinner one evening, set out some wine and fresh fruit with dipping chocolate, we grew intimate. It went from simple kissing, to making out, to fondling, to oral sex, to the full-blown dirty tango. It wasn't until I full completely emotionally attached to Espio that I had found out he was interested in someone else. I found out the morning after he and I made love for the fourth time. He left his cell phone on the nearby night stand and had his text messaging open. I saw a few sexually explicit messages from some woman named 'Charlie'. Turns out, Charlie was actually a male chameleon Espio had met during one of his espionage missions and a close ally of his. When I asked him about it, he did not deny it and admitted to having feelings for both Charlie and myself. He claims he is bisexual but I just think he is confused. I asked him what I did that would make him feel like he had to find a…man to satisfy him; I felt I pleased emotionally, mentally, and sexually. I brought out all the tricks Rogue had taught me before I became intimate with Sonic, and with practice I felt I was skilled enough to keep him running back for more. But no, Espio informed me that he had met Charlie a month or two before he met me and that it was nothing personal but the feelings and intensity I had for him could not be mutually returned. They were reserved for Charlie. There I stood, naked both inside and out. All I could think of was: "Is this really happening to me again?" "Where did I go wrong this time?" "Was I careful enough with my heart?" I had so many questions course through and rack my brain that I did not realize I was crying. Espio tried to console me the best way he knew how but I didn't want him anywhere near me. I grabbed my clothing and left his apartment.

Since then, I have grown calloused, cold, and mean. I left Angel Island a few weeks after my breakup with Espio became public amongst the crew; hearing the fact that Sonic was literally rolling on the floor laughing only fed the fire I had suddenly burning inside me. Just to imagine that smug look on his face as he relished in the glory of hearing me become nothing but a former shell of myself made me crystalize the 'love' I had said I would always have for him into pure 'hatred'. I thought about killing Sonic with my trusty hammer every once in a while, but I knew he was much too fast for little old me. So I waited until a prime opportunity presented itself. When I met an employee of 'Ace', I knew it was that chance I had been praying for. I met Avarice at a local bar in Central City. I remember like it was yesterday; her Chanel perfume, the dark, lustrous red of her lipstick, the switch of her waist as she walked by, the kiss of her boots when he glided across the floor. Everything. I never had seen a woman so beautiful.

I never intended to 'stalk' her the way I did but I couldn't resist it. Seeing her in action with several men at the bar only made me wish, _desire_ I could be just like her. She had these, obviously, wealthy men eating from the palm of her hand like puppy dogs. They shelled out money like it was nothing; one even offering her a diamond necklace made with the rare green chaos emerald. A few hours passed before she lured them out of the bar and into a parked limo. I figured then she may have been a lady of the night. Instincts told me to follow so I lurked behind the limo as it drove several miles out. It was only then when I heard blood curdling screams that I knew she was some sort of assassin. I watched cautiously as the limo pulled to the side of the road on a deserted expressway, the doors opening as three large figures rolled out of the car and into a ravine. Eyes grew wide as I watched Avarice exit the vehicle and glare right towards me. She must have knew I was following. I watched her stoic expression morph into a sadistic curl of a smile as she walked towards my shaken form; the heels of her boots clacking against the damp concrete in symphony with the sudden rolling of thunder that approached from the East. I could never forget the first thing she said to me:

"Some men just can't hold their arsenic."

I was instantly hooked. She gave me a lift and felt me out for a bit before she told me what she did for a living and how she worked for some guy named 'Ace'-an alias since his real name and identity was a mystery, even from the women who worked for him. She told me had planned to kill me but had a good feeling about me so decided to let me see another day. It was not until later that I discovered Rogue had been recruited by 'Ace' as well and she was an associate if Avarice. One thing led to another and before I could adjust my bra straps, I was slipping prescription strength steroids into some sexist pig's mouth during a heated French kiss in the back row of an opera. They had it coming.

"Amy, you check your email yet? 'Ace' sent me a message asking me your suggested time frame for this…sensitive case."

I perked up at the sound of Avarice's voice, looking at my still moist fingertips as I waited for them to dry. I applied another layer of clear nail polish. "No, I will do it in a moment."

"Do it now." Rogue appeared behind Avarice, shaking of latex white gloves and a breathing mask. "You know 'Ace' does not like to wait and I refuse to have him sink my goddamn battleship because you want to paint your fingernails."

I sucked my teeth, pushing my elbow-length pink tendrils from in front of my face. "Okay, Okay. No need to get pushy Rogue."

"I am pushy."

"I see." I mumbled. I scurried from the bed and opened the laptop sitting on the desk. The harsh smell of bleach and the lemon-scented ammonia hit my nostrils hard, making me cough. I turned to give Avarice and Rogue a cold glare but they were no longer in the door way and the black trash bag sitting by the doorway was no longer in sight. They must have gone down the boiler room.

'Ace' had sent me an encrypted message from some anonymous, untraceable email address. Although neither of us has never met the man, we have gathered that he is very mysterious and only allows us to see what he wants us to see. Though 'Ace' pays very well and takes good care of us ladies, it sometimes does bother me that I know very little about the man. For starters, what male within the universe would orchestrate a vigilante group to kill of the evils of men one by one? Where was 'Ace' located? Who exactly was 'Ace'? Did he research us before hand? So many unanswered questions but none that ended up with a response. Whenever either of us tried to get the least bit 'personal' with 'Ace', we would be met with the cold timbre of a dial tone, so we just stopped trying all together.

_Amy: I selected this mission especially for you. Your next target is the male pictured within the accompanying .pdf document I have attached. I figured you would be the most ideal person for the job because he is a familiar face to you and could help settle that score you have against an old flame of yours. Respond back with an approximate length of time you will need to get the task completed. Despite what you may 'know' of this person, he is a misogynist and a thief of various chaos emeralds. Retrieve the emeralds and have him terminated; for the sake of all the women he has abused and deflowered in the name of uninhibited passion. -Ace_

I paused for a few moments after reading the email 'Ace' had sent and stared at the luminescent computer screen for what felt like hours. I was a little hesitant in opening the .pdf document in hopes of not finding someone I was somewhat close to during my days of being part of the 'good guys'. Was it Miles? Knuckles? Big? I doubted Miles because he was too good of a person to do anything that would harm his conscience; even jaywalking would be out of the question for him. Knuckles, highly doubtful because 'Ace' would have chosen Rogue since they have a vendetta against each other. Big…unfathomable. Opening the attachment, I was face-to-face with Shadow the hedgehog himself. I should have known. That sneaky bastard was always up to no good, skating around according to his own agenda and looking out for no one other than himself. I began to laugh. Not just any laugh, a laugh of pure, unadulterated pleasure. Not only could Shadow lead me to Sonic so I could get my ultimate revenge, but I could annihilate that poor excuse of a science experiment for breaking my Blaze's heart. Though Blaze and I were never really close, I knew she and Shadow had a brief relationship during the time Sonic and I screwed around. Details are uncertain, but from what I heard through the grapevine, he had slept with her and left her heart in shattered pieces because he could not get over that human girl, Maria. Such idiocy. I replied and got a quick message from 'Ace' a few short minutes later giving me the thumbs up and the time and place to meet Shadow tomorrow. For the first time, in a long…long time, I was genuinely happy. I had the golden opportunity to destroy Sonic through Shadow and it would only take me a week to do it.


End file.
